Chapters
Hidden Swamp * Chapter 1 - Into the Swamp - Shikigami announced that the mission was a suicide mission, and that they should all flee if they want to live. Some jounins disagree, and it turned into a nasty fight, killing some of the genins as collateral. Eventually, the surviving group of ninjas fled with Shikigami, ending up in a swamp. However, there were further attrition as the group learned to deal with deadly chakra monsters. * Chapter 2a,Chapter 2b,Chapter 2c - Hunter/Hunted - Hazou's genin group hunted for chakra beasts. We are introduced to his team members, Wakahisa Noburi and Mori Keiko. * Chapter 3 - Nightfall - The genin hiked through the swamp, carrying an alligator corpse. They further encountered some hostile wildlife and noticed something that might or might not be a hunter's blind. They decided not to investigate the maybe-blind. * Chapter 4 - Blood in the Water - The genins were informed that they will be going into town to buy supplies. * Chapter 5 - First Contact with Town - The genins went into to buy medical supplies. It turned out that sending combat-optimized genin on a mission requiring social skills was suboptimal. * Chapter 6 - The Calm Before... - Inoue Mari weaved a genjtsu the team into thinking there's an attack by Momochi Zabuza on the camp, then she discussed the genjutsu with the genins. Afterward, Hazo and Noburi sparred. * Chapter 7 - Distant Thunder - Shikigami did a speech on the progress of the fledgling village hidden in the swamp. Later on, Hazo and his teammate killed a pig before hearing an explosion caused by a explosive tag. * Chapter 8 - Gust Front - Inoue-sensei asked if the kids want to flee with her, leaving behind the swamp nins. * Chapter 9 - Cutting the Cord - The kids decided to flee with Inoue-sensei. Meanwhile, Inoue-sensei explained why and how Hidden Swamp was formed. * Chapter 10 - Those Left Behind - Kurosawa Hana learned news of her son becoming a missing-nin, through interrogation and through a bar conversation. Iron Village * Chapter 11 - Iron Escort - The team made their way from Fire to Iron country, eventually arriving in a small lake town. Kurosawa and his team got spotted as ninja immediately, but the town is willing to trade with his team as long as they don't try to kill them. * Chapter 12 part 1 - Settling in - The genin gathered a wide variety of information by talking to the townfolks. Everything from the Black Hunters to deadly dragonflies to the Liberator. * Chapter 12 Part 2 - The Black Hunter (and other horrible things) - The team help out the civilians with jobs, until they encounter an explosive tag made by the black hunter. * Chapter 12.1 - Train your Brain! - Inoue Mari taught a little lesson to her genin to engage their brain and to double-check what their superiors are telling them. * Chapter 13 - Science and Caravans - Mori Keiko and the team help Noburi test his bloodline ability. Afterward, the team visit a caravan that had arrived in town. * Chapter 14 - Bloodline Revealed! - Hazou discuss his bloodline with Inoue-sensei. Afterward, the team discuss the caravan's guards and the Black Hunter. Kagome * Chapter 15 - Poised on the Brink - The team discuss how to meet the Black Hunter. A group of civilians came into the village to recruit people for the Liberator. * Chapter 16 - Say Hello, Twitch - After some fight with chakra monsters, Hazo finally met the Black Hunter whose name is revealed as Kagome, a sealmaster. * Chapter 17 - History and Current Affairs - Inoue-sensei explained the start of the Third Ninja World War by explaining the disappearance of Uzushiogakure from the world. Afterward, the genins went to Yuni in which they gathered information on the Liberator, prices for goods that Kagome want, and how to make money. * Chapter 18 - Leadership - The genin reported on information that they gathered. Afterward Hazo talked with Noburi about leadership problems. * Chapter 19 - The Bodyguards' Gamble - The genin accepted a mission guarding a sketchy client, which led to a potential ninja battle encounter. * Chapter 20 - Epic Diplomacy! - The team avoided a ninja battle thank to Noburi's diplomacy, convincing the enemy to stand down. * Chapter 21 - Business Concluded - The team was tested by Inoue-sensei in disguise. She then complained about the stupid decisions that the genin team made. Shopping were done. Trouble found the team again when a purported Mist-nin came in asking for ninja. * Chapter 21.1 - How to Leave Town When You're A Ninja - Inoue-sensei explained how easy it is to escape the town. * Chapter 22 - Seal Training, Part 1: How Not To Get Blown Up - Hazou begins his sealing training under Kagome. The Liberator * Chapter 23 - Friends - The genin did a team training exercise in which at the end they confess their most embarrassing secret. A ninja attacked the team at their camp without maining and killing anyone, and then offered a job. * Chapter 24 - Meeting the Liberator - The team infiltrated the Liberator village. * Chapter 25 - This is Not an Omake - The team gathered information. Hazou spared with all ninja to assess their strength, Keiko analyzed the logistic of the village, while Noburi talked to village girls. * Chapter 26 - Bug Out - Keiko talked to boys with ninja ability using what she learned about flirting from Inoue-sensei. Later, the team discussed the economics of the Liberator and noted how it didn't make sense. Inoue-sensei attempted to infiltrate a palace, but got caught by a creepy classmate. She killed the man and stuffed him under the door. * Chapter 26.1 - Earlier, at the training ground - Akane explained why she became a missing-nin. Inoue-sensei told her team to start packing to escape. * Chapter 27 - Breaking Illusions - Team Inoue exfiltrated with Ishihara Akane but got caught. * Chapter 28 - Let the Bodies Hit the Floor - Hazou rescued his teammates by killing three genins. * Chapter 29 - The Journey Back - The team made it back to Yujin alive. Jiraiya decided to reveal himself, dispelling his Yūjin henge. He offered missions and a support network for the team to join, in addition to rewards. * Chapter 30 - Rest and Recuperate - Jiraiya gave the team rewards. Noburi began learning medicine, and Hazou resumed seal training. Keiko asked to get stronger. Finding the Summoning Scroll * Chapter 30.1 - Brainstorming Considered Harmful - Kagome told a precautionary tale of dumb ideas being tried by sealmasters. * Chapter 31 Part 1 - Early Bloomers - Inoue intentionally misinterpret Hazo's training idea for Zephyr’s Reach. Keiko got mad at Akane's upbeat attitude. * Chapter 31 Part 3 - The True Price of Carelessness - Kagome met with the team. Hazo reverse engineered a storage scroll under Kagome's supervision, and earned money through craps. Noburi nearly got blown up by Kagome. * Chapter 32 - Taking Risks - Hazou began development of the Poor Man's Yellow Flash Seal. Akane and Noburi endured genjustu training. The team crossed over Rain, saturated with chakra rain, only for Inoue-sensei be forced to dispatch a patrol of ninja. * Chapter 33 - Run for the Beach! - Our team received information from Okanao on mythology and history about Ui Isas and the possible summoning contract. * Chapter 34 - Respite - The team decided to relax and rest at the beach. Inoue-sensei had a heart-to-heart moment before making Hazou forget what she said. * Chapter 35 - Basically, Keiko - Keiko was forced to plan. The team found a village to trade with. The Village Hidden in the Mountain * Chapter 36 - Snipe Hunt - Discovered a hidden village after a fruitless search in Tonaki. * Chapter 37 - Red Letter Day - The team celebrated Inoue-sensei's birthday. Noburi treated a patient, narrowly avoid disaster, and managed to acquire some information. * Chapter 38 - Village Get - The team interacted with the village. Noburi took care of a six years old. Hazo learned about the villagers' sealing. Keiko interacted with loggers. However, a village ninja, Kouta tried to kill Akane in a spar, which caused an intervention by Inoue-sensei. * Chapter 39 - From Anger to Bargaining - Inoue-sensei negotiated with one of the elder, Yoshida, part of the clan that specialized in sealcrafting. * Chapter 40 - Being Politic - Akane forgave Kouta. Inoue-sensei joined in a complicated tea ceremony. Kouta was forced to meet with team Inoue. * Chapter 41 - Trust - Keiko started an apprenticeship with Takahashi to acquire the summoning contract. Kouta tried to get Akane in trouble. * Chapter 42 - Ants - Kouta was punished. Inoue-sensei wanted to know why Keiko was chosen. * Chapter 43 - Assimilation - Inoue-sensei and Akane exchanged ninjustu with Takahashi. Hazo advised Kagome to be more subtle in his use of explosives. Noburi screwed up in his social interaction with Yuno. * Chapter 44 - Marriage is What Bring Us Together Today - Noburi was forced to attend a series of date with Yuno. * Chapter 44 - Judgement Day - Kannagi was elected to the council. * Chapter 44.1 - Best Left to the Professionals - Keiko explained why it's not a good idea to explain the summoning techniques to amateurs. * Chapter 45 - All the Talking, All the Time - Keiko and Kagome-sensei argued about the merit of Takahashi as a teacher. Hazo worried about Keiko. Mari and Hazo talked to Kagome about combat contingencies regarding the village. Finally, Hazo talked to Noburi about Keiko and her sexual orientation. * Interlude - Heartbreaker - How Inoue Mari became a ninja. * Chapter 46 - Boom, It's Your Birthday - Noburi and Yuno went on a fishing date. The team celebrated Kagome-sensei's birthday. * Chapter 47 - Civilised Dialogue - Noburi learned why Yuno was 'cursed'. Takahashi ordered that Noburi cut tie with Yuno Gasai. Hazo finally unlocked the Storage Seal. * Chapter 48 - Becoming Aristobulus - The team made final preparation for the ceremony. * Chapter 49 - Six Heads Are Better Than One - The council approved the council. However, a group of village ninja decided to make their attack at the cave. * Chapter 50 - A Bonfire of Tapirs - The team survived battle with the village ninja. Keiko took the trial and succeeded in summoning a pangolin. * Chapter 50.1 - Truth Lost in the Fog Lost in the Fog - Inoue-sensei said no to using her truth genjustu to interrogate Yuno Gasai. * Chapter 51 - The Seventh Path - Mori Keiko successfully acquired the pangolin summoning contract. * Chapter 52 - Tea and Talking - Keiko gave her thank to Takahashi-sensei. Yuno Gasai rejected Noburi's offer of joining the team. * Chapter 53 - Reaching Out - The team finally left the Village Hidden in the Mountain. * Chapter 54 - Recovery - The team relaxed and recovered. Keiko and Noburi talked about each member's contribution to the team and Keiko's "net benefit". Hazo and Kagome-sensei set up a bunker. * Chapter 55 - Choosing Words - Hazo and Keiko communicated to each other about social relationship and Akane's realism. The team also voted to present the Leaf nin corpse to Jiraiya so that they may be buried, as well withholding the location of Hidden Mountain. * Chapter 56 - Summoners & Sealers - The team celebrated Akane's birthday. Keiko was able to summon a drill instructor to teach Akane a jutsu. Hazo played the flute for her. Kagome-sensei gave Akane ring weapon. Noburi crafted jewelry for Akane. Hazo successfully develop his first original seal, the Poor Man's Yellow Flash seal. * Chapter 57 - Meanwhile, Back in the Real World(s) - The team discovered three potential missions they could go on. Keiko looked for a summon. * Chapter 58 - First Steps into the Future - Hazou made a speech about changing the world, which eventually convinced the team. Kagome-sensei explained the concept of scorch squads. Then they left Tea for Hot Spring. * Chapter 58.1 - Scorch Squads are Awful - Inoue-sensei and Keiko discussed their doubt about scorch squads. * Chapter 59 - We're Not Spies, Honest! - Keiko trained her chakra capacity and rebuffed Hazo's suggestion of training her stealth. Kagome-sensei and Akane prepped their escape route. Akane got training from Inoue-sensei in deception-training. The team scouted the target location. * Chapter 60 - The High Priestess (Upright) - Honami discovered that Hazo is a ninja. He managed to convince Honami not to scream or give away the team's presence. * Chapter 61 - First Contact - In exchange for Honami's cooperation, the team will get ice for her resort. Joutarou is deduced to be a ninja. * Interlude - The Last Hours of Sunlight - Before that fateful mission, her big sister gave Keiko a colored shuriken. * Interlude - A Grifter, Not A Thief - Inoue-sensei explained that she is a grifter, not a thief. * Chapter 62 - Scaredy-Cats in the Night - Mari gather more intel on Yami and Joutarou. * Chapter 63 - Making it Happen - The team infiltrated the room where the scroll is hidden. * Chapter 64 - Mistakes - The team were uncovered by Joutarou. Mari tried to buy time to escape to safety, but failed. The team engaged in combat and managed to escape, killing a jounin in the process. * Chapter 65 - Missteps - Pursuit teams from Leaf and Hot Spring caught up to the team. * Chapter 66 - Run! Run like the Wind! - The team managed to escape their pursuers. * Chapter 67 - Breath, Drink, Flee - The team took a pit stop before moving on to Iron. Akane was scolded by Mari for pushing herself too hard. Keiko went to the summon realm to look for a pangolin with combat capability. Kagome examined Hazo's research ideas and give his judgement on feasibility and safety, as well lecture about sealing. * Chapter 68 - Sifting Through the Ashes - Hazo did clear communication no justu with everyone except Keiko. Keiko abandoned the team by not going back to the human path and staying in the summon realm. * Chapter 68.2 - Looking Back - The team conducted a mission post-mortem. * Chapter 69 - Difficult Conversations - The entire team has a talk-to-talk with Keiko before heading to Rice to meet with Jiraya. * Chapter 70 - Goin' Fishing - Hazo successfully argued against the mindscan. Kagome-sensei mentioned scorch squad which got rejected as insane by Jiraiya. * Chapter 71 - Knowledge is Power - Accidentally deleted draft; infodump as replacement. * Interlude - Another Day, Another Mission - How Hazo's father got killed. * Chapter 72 - An Experienced Man - Inoue-sensei gathered intelligence on the town and location. * Chapter 73 - Bug Hunt - Noburi discovered how to drain through mist. Keiko convinced Panchipaama to be her battle summon. * Chapter 73.1 - Word Choices - Hazo blundered with word choices as he mismodel how Kagome-sensei will react. * Chapter 74 - Thoughts and Conversations - The team discussed Noburi's newfound draining through mist ability. The genin captured chakra dragonflies for the paralytics. Keiko practiced damage control with Kagome-sensei as words were misintrepreted. * Chapter 75 - Misplaced Trust and Healthy Paranoia - Inoue-sensei successfully gained the trust of an innkeeper with a connection to the mayor. The genins plus Kagome-sensei got caught by two ninja patrol. * Chapter 76 - A Thousand Shades of Stares - Keiko got the team out of trouble by boasting. * Chapter 77 - Tangled Lies and Heartfelt Truth - Akane saved the day by making herself the super deadly sealmistress and preventing fights from breaking out. * Chapter 78 - Interlude: Montage - Spring hunter-nin who failed to capture team uplift were helping out in rebuilding an inn. Zabuza showed up. Hiruzen and Jiraiya discussed team uplift. Final scene showed a random ninja team. * Chapter 79 - Attention to Details - Both the genin and Inoue-sensei's cover were blown. The genin shopped around for drugs, and Inoue-sensei talked to the mayor. * Chapter 80 - Horrible Heights and Amazing Ambush - The team spotted Arikada from their newly made seal tower. They were barely able to set up an ambush, and managed to dispatch Arikada's body guards. * Interlude - Good night, sleep tight - A father told his four years old girl about the legendary three sannin. * Interlude - Redux: Hallway and Humans - The story from Pandaa's point of view, including dating advice, apology for faux pas, gaming session, and more. * Chapter 81 - The Opposite of Bluffing - The team fought a battle with zombies. Finally, Inoue-sensei convinced Arikada to stand down. * Interlude - Youth's Springtime - This interlude is about how Akane became a ninja of the Leaf. * Chapter 82 - The Worm's Turn - The team completed their mission of taking in Arikada alive with Akane as wounded in action. * Chapter 83 - Interrogation and Declaration - The entire team got debriefed by the Hokage. Hazo made his speech to Jiraiya about a better world. * Chapter 84 - Meetings and Minders - Jiraiya explained to Hazo the nativism of his ideal. Team Uplift met with Team Sabutori for the first time. * Chapter 85 - On Not Making Bad Choices - Hazo trained with Inoue-sensei. Hazo tried to convince Noburi and Keiko to switch roles. Keiko will become the public face, while Noburi focus on other things, like medicine. * Chapter 86 - The Appeal of Death - Ino went shopping for Team Uplift. * Chapter 87 - Making Friends/Losing Friends - The Will of Fire is explained. The team met and greet Yakushi Kabuto in the hospital before Hazo talked with Akane. * Chapter 88 - Interlude: The Chuunin Exams - Two teenage lovers compete against each other in a chuunin exam against each other in a ninja village far away from Konoha. * Chapter 89 Part 1 - Part 1: Planting Seeds - Kagome tried to relax. Team Uplift did a team meeting to discuss what they have seen so far. Hazou and Ino tried to prank Inoue-sensei, but Ino and Hazou got pranked back. * Interlude: Those Left Behind Redux - Those Left Behind, Redux - The interlude showed the consequence of killing a jounin, and the impact it had on Hana when news of the Hot Spring incident reached her. * Chapter 89 Part 2 - Reaping the Whirlwind - Hazou gifted flowers to Akane. Topic of discussion with team Sabutori included genjustu dispelling, book recommendations, and the chunin exam. Afterward, team Uplift participated in stealth training with Team Gai and Team Sabutori. * Chapter 90 - Girls, Chaos, Order - Hazou thought about romance, mostly about Akane, but sometime Ino. Inoue-sensei explained the flowers she made Hazou gave to Ino. Hazou proposed selling the tower sealtech to Jiraiya to the team and was approved. Team Uplift then ended up in a museum with team Sabutori. Ino talked ot Hazou about last night's incident. * Chapter 91 - Complicated, Messy Day - Hazou and Ino talked about missing-nins and civilians. After that, Hazou talked with Mari about his relationship with Akane before spending their time at restaurant with team Uplift and team Sabutori. Then the team has a game night with team Sabutori and Gai. * Bonus Update: Agency - Bonus Update: Agency - Keiko learned pacifism from Tenten. * Chapter 92 - Reading is Fundamental - Hazou caused a ruckus at the library thinking that Leaf somehow had stolen the Kurosawa bloodline. The team meet in a shield room in which they discussed their rewards. * Chapter 93 - Unknown Destinations - Team gets to talk to Akane courtesy of Kabuto. Hazou apologize to the team for the library incident, and get a chance to discuss history with Nara. * Chapter 94 - Seal Failure! - Hazou asks Inoue-sensei about relationship and dating. Then he did some work at the library, before going to Jiraiya. Inoue-sensei hagged the hell out of Jiraiya before Hazou went to work on infusing the necessary seals. Partway through infusing one of his seal, there was a failure, causing him to hallucinate. * Chapter 94 Part 2 - Sealing Recovery - Hazou recovered after the sealing failure. Mari and Keiko negotiated with Jiraiya for sealing innovations that the team had made. Afterward, Jiraiya asked the team about the rewards they want. Finally, Hazou explains why it's important to build a better world, not just Leaf. * Chapter 95 - Carefully Chosen-Rewards and Carelessly-Chosen Words - The team receives their reward from Jiraiya. In the evening, when Hazou and Inoue-sensei spoke to the spymaster, Hazou screwed up by accidentally threatening Kabuto. * Chapter 96 - Having the Stomach for It - The team spent their time in jail. Noburi and Keiko ignored Hazo when he attempts to apologize to them. * Chapter 97 - Endings - Hazo apologized to Jiraiya for making a threat. The team's visit ends on a bad note. * Chapter 98 - New Beginnings - The team fled through Waterfall to Iron before settling on a coast and setting up camp. Inoue Mari punished Hazou for the incident in front of Jiraiya by letting the entire team speaks out against him and giving him chore duty for two weeks. * Interlude: The Backup Heir - The Backup Heir - Kurosawa Ren negotiates with Hot Spring after the cold stone killer aftermath. * Chapter 99 - Risings - Pankurashun and Gamaheu discuss their sworn enemy, the Condor clan, before Pankurashun report it to the Polemarch. Afterward, the Polemarch and Pankurashun discuss Mori Keiko and her lack of summons in conjunction with the threat of the Condor clan and their summoner on the human path. Meanwhile, Hazou thought about the challenges and the life his team leads as missing-nin until he came upon the idea that hot air rises. * Chapter 100 - Alternative Perspective Part 1 - In the middle of an After Action report, Noburi stormed off for Hazo "two-timing" girls. Hazou talked with Keiko about pangolin summons and her actions near the end of their stay in Leaf. * Chapter 100, Part 2 - Applications - Hazou and Kagome did research on the Macerator 2.0 and the Skyhopper Seal. * Chapter 101 - Temptation - Inoue-sensei proposed that Hazo and the team exchange the skywalker seals for Leaf citizenship. Keiko gifted Panchipāma ants as apology.